Creature List
List of all current creatures in-game |-|A= * Achillobator- a fast, large, and lethal dromaeosaurid with loud roars. * Acrocanthosaurus- a slim, large carnivore. * Aegisuchus- a crocodile with a triangular snout. * Albertosaurus- a smaller, faster relative of Tyrannosaurus. * Albino Terror- an unbelievably dangerous hybrid with a extremely high commercial value and an amazing model. * Allosaurus- a nimble carnivore that sounds like someone stepping on a bunch of LEGO's. * Amargasaurus- a medium-sized sauropod herbivore with a "sail" on the body. * Ankylosaurus- a slow, stocky, armoured herbivore with a very strong tail club. * Apatosaurus- a large, long-necked herbivore, and is equipped with a powerful neck that apparently has spikes... * Archelon- a immense, giant sea turtle. * Arizonasaurus- a small ctenosaurid with a sail on it's back, and despite looking similar, it's not related to dimetrodon in any way. It's also really small. * Avimimus- a small bird-like omnivore with the sounds of a Ptarmigan. Will get 1-shotted by almost anything. * Avinychus- a giant bird-like hybrid that looks like a megaraptorid, and has no relation to Avimimus at all, despite the name. Oh, it can glide as well. |-|B= * Barosaurus- the longest, strongest dinosaur of them all with an infamous reputation and with a HUGE hitbox. * Balaur- a pink bird that glides (and dies to everything else). * Baryonyx- a fish-eating carnivore with the ability to swim. Bleed is it's main weapon. * Brachiosaurus- a strong, powerful herbivore with a suspiciously small model. * Breviparopus- a humongous, tall herbivore, yet it is unknown if it really exists. Now is a skin of Puertasaurus. |-|C= * Camarasaurus- a small sauropod that is so strong, that it can beat two acros! Extremely small for its strength. * Carcharocles Megalodon- the largest shark that ever lived, you better run away, but apparantly traveled back in time to the mesozoic. It also gets ranged by nearly everything * Carcharodontosaurus- large carnivore with a spiky build on the head. * Carnotaurus- medium-sized carnivore with a horned skull like bull, don’t even try to run from it. It’s fast. Except not any more :(. * Ceratosaurus- a dinosaur recongizeable because of it's bladed horn on it's snout. * Chilantaisaurus- a weak, moderately slow growing carnivore. * Coelacanth- a small blue fish that was thought to be extinct. Now a destroyer of worlds after the restats. One of its skins can fly. * Coelophysis- tiny carnivore with a orange hide, yet with a slim build. Superspeed. * Concavenator- a medium-sized carnivore with two humps on its back, and with a creepy roar! * Corythosaurus- a large round crested hadrosaur: bananas are running loose in your yard. * Cretoxyrhina- the prehistoric great white shark. |-|D= * Dacentrurus- a small relative of stegosaurus, with a spike on its front legs. * Deinocheirus- a large duck camel, is it a hybrid? Somehow stronger than spinosaurus. Strange. * Deinosuchus- a bulky alligator. * Dilophosaurus- a medium-sized carnivore with a terrifying hiss and with male and female differences. * Diplodocus- a very long herbivore with a keratinous back and tapering tail. |-|E= * Ectenosaurus- a bulky, medium-sized mosasaur with ludicrous attack speed that ate too many fish. * Edmontonia- some kind of stone with legs and a face. Stonasaurus! * Eotriceratops- powerful herbivore with a horned face, and the bigger but somehow faster relative of triceratops. * Euoplocephalus- Ankylosaurus' smaller, well-armoured relative. * Elasmosaurus- famous plesiosaur (loch ness monsters) with a green hide on the whole body. |-|F= *Fasolasuchus - A Pseudosuchian that cannot swim, currently it is the newest creature. Crocodoggo! * Futalognkosaurus- long-necked herbivore with a blue tint. Maybe Thanos dino? * Fresnosaurus- A plesiosaur with better animations and a grey body. He happens to be pretty fresh, but a little terrfying. Well, until you notice that it’s kinda weak. |-|G= * Gallimimus- A fast prehistoric ostrich-dino that can provide a strong kick, sounds like a very large duck of some kind... * Giganotosaurus- competing with Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus in size, Giganotosaurus has more bleed, and uses it to its advantage. * Gigantoraptor- a giant omnivorous cassowarry-like dinosaur that looks like a very large turkey. Gobble-gobble! * Giraffatitan- Brachiosaurus's weaker but slightly faster (and glitched) brother. * Gojirasaurus- large coelophysoid named after the iconic movie monster called godzilla, that is so small even a raptor can kill it! * Guanlong- carnivore so small you would not believe it's related to Tyrannosaurus. no, really, it is related to tyrannosaurus. |-|H= * Hatzegopteryx- gargantuan pterosaur that stands tall as a giraffe, more powerful but slower bulky cousin of Quetzalcoatlus. * Helicoprion- a shark-like fish with a peculiar saw, which is really similar to our modern day goblin shark. |-|I= * Ichthyosaurus- small, dolphin-like marine reptile that has so little health and so much speed, but used to take longer than an allo to grow! Thank you, restats. * Ichthyovenator- orange-white spinosaur that has a split on its sail. * Iguanodon- grey medium-sized herbivore with a thumb spike on its hand. Its growl is a low-pitched OOF! * Irritator- fish-eater with a blue sail on its back. This one is really "irritating". * Istiodactylus- small pterosaur with a toothed beak. And super speed. Oh wait, whats that? It's slow now? |-|K= * Kentrosaurus- dino porcupine with less spikes, basically small dacentrurus. * Koolasuchus- ancient salamander. AKA Kool-aid. * Kosmoceratops- small ceratopsian with a yellow hide, thats very "cosmetic"! * Kronosaurus- large-sized pliosaur named after the god kronos, it appears to have a laaarge jaw... |-|L= * Leedsichthys- the biggest fish of all time and weighs 2 tonnes. Hm. * Liopleurodon- streamlined, medium-sized pliosaur. * Lusotitan- a sauropod that sounds like a cow! Mooo! |-|M= * Machimosaurus- the former king of crocs. nearly never leaves water. * Maiasaura- hadrosaur that is a good mother. * Mapusaurus - a carcharodontosaur that is nearly in par with Tyrannosaurus Rex. Giga on steroids. * Mastodonsaurus- large amphibian that is sometimes called a frog. *Megalodon- oh you know... a clam (no seriously) with almost no speed and 250 defense. * Megavore- a quadrapedal monstrous hybrid that is made out of the most popular dinosaurs. (t. rex, triceratops, stegosaurus, and more). It can swim. * Mosasaurus- oceanic “apex” predator that lost its health and damage, used to compete with Pliosaurus. * Murusraptor- a gray, medium-sized carnivore that gives a lot of food and isn't actually a raptor. |-|O= * Ornithomimus- a large bird mimic that is one of the starter dinosaurs. * Onchopristis- large sawfish that is not so large in-game. Ow, don’t touch me with that saw! OW THE BLEED! |-|P= * Pachycephalosaurus - a thick bone-headed dinosaur with a spiky dome head. it's damage stats are not quite as thicc as they once were. * Parasaurolophus- a dinosaur with a banana-like crest. Used to die all of the time, still dies like the other hadrosaurs! * Plateosaurus- one of the first sauropodomorphs, and is known as the dinosaur flute! Plateosaurus is here and it would like to break your ears. * Pliosaurus- another powerful sea hunter with a bite force stronger than Megavore. competes with kronosaurus for the role of king of the sea. * Prognathodon- slim, fast mosasaur with red eyes. * Pteranodon- small pterosaur with a female and male difference. Can swim underwater for 40 seconds. * Puertasaurus- gigantic sauropod with osteoderms all over its back. And ridiculous range. |-|Q= * Quetzalcoatlus- a very large pterosaur with good combat abilities. |-|R= * Rhomaleosaurus- a "strong lizard" who’s is bite is puny and weak. |-|S= * Saltasaurus- green sauropod with a armoured back. * Sarcosuchus- crocodile that holds its breath longer than the others. Oh wait, now they hold their breath forever. (Do they?) * Saurolophus- brown coloured hadrosaur with loud sounds. Mini-shant. * Sauroniops- Weak carcharodontosaur with vicious roars, named after the eye of sauron. * Saurophaganax- allosaurus relative that stole the jurassic park t-rex roar. * Sauroposeidon- a tall red sauropod with a blocky model. * Shastasaurus- a large ichtyosaur that appears to be the second tankiest creature ingame. * Shantungosaurus- the largest hadrosaur of them all, don’t be fooled by its cute-ish appearance. This thing will jack you up if you mess with it. * Shunosaurus- a sauropod with a tail club. * Spinosaurus- large, amphibious carnivore with a lot of bleed. * Squalicorax- large shark with stocky build. Weaker than cretoxyrhina now. * Stegoceras-a small, bone-headed herbivore. Bread Head! * Stegosaurus- iconic herbivore with plates like a roof. * Styracosaurus- light blue ceratopsian with a spiky frill, and with a large horn in the snout. |-|T= * Tarbosaurus- the monogolian tyrannosaur, and it’s bite looks painful. * Thalassodromeus- small pterosaur with a triangular crest on the head. And, for whatever reason, you can hear it all the way across the map. And super speed. (Recently, one of these killed an elder kaiju quetzalcoatlus!) * Thalassomedon- a plesiosaur with very spooky roars. * Therizinosaurus- feathered herbivore infamous for its long, sharp claws. * Titanosaurus- large sauropod that looks similar to the bigger Puertasaurus, but is brown. And WAY smaller. * Torvosaurus- large canivore that fights with bleed. * Triceratops- powerful red herbivore with three horns feared by many as adult and by none as baby, and one of the starter dinosaurs ingame. * Troodon- small bird-like omnivore that doesn't belong to the dromaeosaurid family at all. * Tusoteuthis- a prehistoric squid that can change colors when roaring. * Tyrannosaurus Rex- powerful gray carnivore with a strong bite force, and despite being one of the strongest dinosaurs, it is one of the starter dinosaurs ingame. * Tyrannotitan- A powerful and enormous but slow carnivore. |-|U= * Utahraptor- the biggest dromaeosaurid that ever lived. |-|Y= * Yandusaurus- tiny herbivore with a blue tint. * Yutyrannus- medium-sized tyrannosauroid with a coat of white feathers, and also with feet stuck in the ground. Dies because it spawns under the map too much. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs